Honesty
by RinaDhila
Summary: Kali ini aku benar-benar merasakan hal yang bahagia. Yap. . Dan itu bersama Jinki. Mungkin perlahan aku mulai bisa menyukainya. Ku akui, malam ini aku merasa serasi dengannya. Dan dia juga terlihat tampan malam ini.


~HONESTY~

Tittle: Honesty

Cast: Kim Taeyeon, Lee Jin Ki, and other cast

Author: Rina Na Dhila ~ Shin Joo Rin

Rating: General

Genre: Romance (maybe)

Lenght: Oneshoot

Happy reading

Taeyeon POV

Aku terbangun dan membuka mataku yang masih mengantuk

Dalam sekejab, ini akan terulang lagi besok

Aku merasa tidak enak karena membiarkan hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat

Hatiku mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya

"Hoooaaammm. . Mwo?!"

Kulihat jam di atas meja kamarku menunjukkan pukul 6. Yang mungkin bisa di bilang aku kesiangan.

"Ya ampun, dimana handukku?"

Seperti orang gila. Bisa di bilang begitu.

"Ini dia!"

Ku kilat kan mandiku itu dan setelah selesai ku menuju ruang makan. Eomma dan appa ku bekerja di luar negeri, jadi takkan ku temui mereka pagi ini. Sedangkan oppa Donghae. . . Pasti masih tidur. Kuambil saja roti yang ada di meja makan, ku oles dengan selai strawberri dan ku minum segelas susu vanilla yang sudah ku buat tadi.

Kuraih tasku dan kututup pintu rumah. Sambil ku berlari menuju halte bus.

"Huh!"

Lelah sekali berlari dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari rumahku. Dan akhirnya ku dapatkan bus yang akan membawaku kesekolah. Setidaknya ini baru setengah 7, jadi aku sedikit selamat.

"Annyeong . . ,:-)"

Kumasuki kelasku yang mungjin hanya aku yang datang terakhir. Dan tepat! Songsaenimku datang dan memulai pelajaran matematika. Membosankan!

Waktu telah lewat dan tak terkendali

Akankah kita akan terbiasa dengan perasaan kita yang berhamburan

Kita akan merasakannya

Sebagai hal yang pasti!

Selesai. Akhirnya pelajaran yang paling membosankan berakhir . . Hahahahaha

"Taeyeon!"

Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku? Hah! Menganggu kesenanganku saja.

Hah! Ternyata dia, namja yang selalu mengejarku. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya akupun tak tau.

"Mwo!?"

"Ehmmm. . Maukah kau pergi makan malam bersamaku nanti?"

Mwo?. Makan malam? Kesempatan bagus dapat makan gratis. . .

Tapi aku tak mau pergi dengannya. Aku sama sekali tak suka dengannya. Tapi aku sering kasihan melihatnya, selalu mengemis cinta dari Taeyeon . . Hahaha

"Aniya. . . Berhentilah mengejarku Lee Jin Ki! Berusahalah menjadi teman biasa. Aku tak nyaman dengan sikapmu ini!"

"Jebal, Tae. Sekali saja kau temani aku! Kau mau kan?"

Kadang memang dia menyebalkan. Namun melihatnya begitu, aku sangat kasihan. Ku balikan badanku dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi . . .

Srreeetttt. . .

Lee Jin Ki . . . Dia menarik tanganku. Dan tentunya badanku ikut tertarik. Dan aku berbalik. Ya Tuhan. . Wajahku dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dia menatapku. Tatapan apa ini. . Tak bisa diartikan.

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Ah. . Tidak! Ada apa denganku. Lepaskan Jinki!

"Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Jebal"

Kali ini berbeda. Ini bukan dia yang biasanya bodoh dan menyebalkan. Dia memohon dengan penuh perasaan dan itu sangat lembut. Selama 2 tahun dia menyukaiku, dan mengejarku. Baru kali ini aku merasa hal yang aneh darinya. Berbeda!

"Baiklah! Tapi lepaskan aku JinKi! Tanganku sakit, kau tau?!"

"Oh. . . Mianhae Tae. Mana yang sakit? Mana? Mianhae"

Huh! Dia kembali lagi menjadi Jinki yang bodoh seperti biasa. Tapi, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi tadi? Jantungku berdegup? Yg benar saja. Apa yg dia lakukan tadi membuatku bingung!

"Sudahlah!"

"Jam 7 aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku. Ok?"

Tersenyum. Yap. .hanya tersenyum. Ku balikkan badanku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan aku benar-benar pergi tanpa hambatan kali ini

Karena kau selalu ada untuk melindungiku

Karena kamu telah mengambil cemooh yang seharusnya aku terima

Kamu telah melindungiku tanpa kata dan

Sekarang aku mengambarkanmu seperti cermin

Bruuukkk. .

Kulempar tas ku ke atas kasur. Ku duduk di atar ranjangku dan membuat tanganku menompang kepalaku. Mengingat-ingat kejadian pagi tadi saat jam istirahat.

Apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Aku masih bingung.

Ehmm. . Apa sampai sekarang dia masih menyukaiku? Apa dia tidak bosan? Aku saja yang disukai sangat bosan. Apa lagi dia? Seharusnya dia menyerah, berkali-kali aku menolaknya tetap saja dia tidak angkat tangan.

Entah kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya saat aku masih menjadi anak kelas 1 di Seoul Senior High School *emg ada?

Dia benar-benar membuatku kagum atas sikapnya.

¤Flashback¤

"Selamat Taeyeon, kau mendapat juara pertama untuk tes tahun ini"

Songsaenimku mengatakan bahwa aku mendapat juara. Itu membuatku senang. Dan tidak sia-sia belajar semalaman untuk tes tersebut. Dan hasilnya membuatku puas.

Dan seketika semua mata tertuju padaku. Sebenarnya aku memang bukan termasuk anak pintar. Dan aku juga bingung, kenapa aku bisa mendapat juara pertama. Tapi aku senang.

Kulihat beberapa teman ku memaeri ku tepuk tangan. Namun ada juga beberapa anak yang bergerombol di belakang sepertinya tidak menyukai hal ini. Mungkin mereka membenciku, tapi memang sih dari awal mereka selalu berperilaku kasar padaku, entah kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi aku rasa, aku tak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada mereka.

Teeengg. Tennnggg

Istirahat. Yap. . Seperti dugaan ku JinKi menghampiriki. Ia memang satu dari beberapa temanku yang baik dan peduli padaku. Tidak seperti anak segerombolan yg ada dikelasku. Apa lagi yeoja yang mungkin menjadi pemimpin itu. Membuatku malas melihat wajahnya. Sulli. Yap namanya sulli.

"Ayo kita ke kantin"

"Ne"

Aku dan Jinki berjalan menuju ke kantin. Saat itu juga aku melihat Sulki dan teman-temannya berada di dekat jalan masuk ke kantin sambil menatapku dengan sinis.

"Kau kenapa Tae?"

"Aniya. Kajja!"

"Ne"

Ku berjalan dengan santai menuju kantin. Namun Sulli dan teman-temannya tetap saja sinis padaku. Dan. . . .

Bruuukkkk . . . "Hahahaha. . Ups mianhae Tae, aku tidak sengaja"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada Taeyeon?!"

"Wah tenang Jinki. . Jangan marah2 dulu. Hahahaha"

"Cepat minta maaf lagi"

"Untuk apa? Aku tadi sudah minta maaf"

"Tapi kau tak tulus"

Sekujur tubuhku kaku. Kakiku terasa sakit untuk digerakkan. Aku yakin, Sulli lah yang menghalangi jalanku dengan kakinya itu.

Aku mencoba bangkit dan tidak menangis akan rasa sakit dikaki dan terlebih di hati karena telah dipermalukan.

Praakkk

Dengan wajahku yang begitu geram dan marah. Kutampar saja wajah cantiknya itu. Biar dia rasakan!

Wajahnya kini terlihat sedikit merah di bagian kanan dan yap! Dia juga terlihat begitu kesal dan marah. Dan. . .

Praakkk

Dia membalas tamparanku dengan lebih keras. Aku ingin sekali membalas tamparannya itu. Namun, saat aku akan menggerakkan tanganku ke arah pipinya itu. Ada yang menghalangiku.

Praaakkk

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Bagaimana tidak, seorang namja menamparku dengan semangat. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat kejam. Yap! Namja itu membela Sulli, karena dia adalah namjachingunya Sulli, dia memang brandalan sekolah.

"Kau apakan Sulli!"

"Dia yang menghalangi jalan ku dan Taeyeon. Asalkan kau tau kekasihmu ini sangat jahat"

Buuukkk

Tuhan. Apa yang dilakukan namjachingu Sulli. Kenapa Jinki membelaku. Ini semua masalahku, bukan masalah dia ,kenapa dia harus ikut campur, dasar namja bodoh! Tapi, kini dia terkujur lemar di lantai. Kulihat di sisi kiri bibirnya berdarah karena pukulan keras kekasih Sulli.

"Hentikan! Cukup! Pergi kalian. Aku sudah muak melihat wajah kalian. Terutama kau Sulli!"

"Aku lebih muak! Cih. . Dasar anak tidak tau diri. Kau pasti hanya menyuap guru untuk membuatmu menjadi juara kan? Karena kau kan tak pernah juara, nilaimu selalu pas-pasan. Tak mungkin dengan cepatnya kau berubah menjadi anak yang pintar. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena suapan! Licik!"

"Hei! DIAM KAU SULLI!"

Hampir saja tanganku akan menampar pipinya lagi. Namun kulihat Jinki menyentuh kakiku dan mengisyaratkan untuk tidak melakukannya. Aku tau dan aku menurunkan tanganku.

"Urus kekasihmu itu!"

Tak bisa ku keluarkan kata-kata lagi. Aku begitu marah dan malu. Bayangkan saja kejadian itu dilihat seluruh murid sekolah. Dan lebih parahnya, aku dan Jinki anak kelas 1. Dan pastinya banyak kakak kelas yang melihatku dan Jinki.

Tak ada yang menolong ku dan Jinki. Itu sungguh keterlaluan. Tapiii . . .

"Jinki. . Kau tak apa apa?"

"Tidak. Lalu, apa kau baik baik saja Tae?"

Bodoh sekali anak ini. Dia yang terkena pukulan. Malah aku yang di cemaskan. . Aku kan hanya di tampar saja. Dan dia kini lemas.

"Aku bantu Jinki"

"Gomawoo Tae"

¤Flashback End¤

Sejak saat itu aku mulai sadar bahwa mungkin dia menyukaiku. Apa aku salah membiarkannya selalu mengejar cintaku dan aku hanya tetap diam? Tapi aku belum bisa menyukainya. Dia aku anggap teman dekat dalam hidupku. Aku belum bisa mencintainya.

Tapi siang itu, kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang dan kenapa kini aku memikirkannya terus. Ada apa denganku?

"TAEYEON! Mandilah dulu , kenapa pulang sekolah malah tidur?!"

Suara oppa Donghae membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Siapa yang tidur ! Dasar!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat mandi! Anak perempuan tidak boleh malas"

"Aishh . . Ne Oppa!"

Kulihat jam dinding di kamarku menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

'Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam'

Hah! Kenapa aku bersemangat sekali. . Ah! Biarlah

Aku memutar kembali film tentang kenangan kita

Hari pertama kita bertemu

Jantungku berdegup kencang

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan air mataku

Air mata menetes sebanyak rasa syukurku

Jinki POV

Kau benar-benar membuatku senang hari ini. Aku memang selalu ingin pergi berdua denganmu. Tapi aku sering mengurungkan niatku, karena pastinya kau akan menolak permintaanku. Namun. . Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Kenapa dia mau? Ah! Biar saja, seharusnya aku senang jika dia mau ku ajak makan malam. Karena itu memang keinginan ku.

Lebih baik aku mandi dulu. Ini sudah jam 5, setidaknya lebih awal menjemputnya itu lebih baik. Walaupun dia belum selesai berdandan(*jinki sok tau) , aku kan bisa melihat rumahnya. . Ya, sekedar melihat-lihat.

Namun rasanya aku malas sekali, aku masih sibuk dengan ponselku, aku ingin menelfon Taeyeon, tapi aku takut dia akan marah dan menutup telponnya. Ha! Aku memang sangat menyukainya, melihat dia dulu,sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, dia masih begitu manis ,polos, dan membuatku menyukai semua dan apapun tentangnya. Namun semenjak dia bermusuhan dengan Sulli dan teman-temannya, dia mulai menjadi gadis yang sedikit kasar namun aku tau,dia masih memiliki hati yang manis dan lembut.

'Kau memang yang terbaik Tae'

Baiklah sekarang ku buja lemari pakaianku. Kutelusuri setiap sela-selanya berharap mendapat sebuah pakaian yang cocok untuk kukenakan nanti malam.

'Apa ya baju yang digunakan Taeyeon? Apa warnanya?'

Andai aku tau, pasti aku akan memadukan bajuku dengan baju yang Taeyeon gunakan.

Aku merasa makan malam ini spesial, apa mungkin Taeyeon juga menganggap seperti itu?

Karena aku begitu bingung, kuputuskan menunda pemilihan baju kali ini, dan akan ku lanjutkan setelah aku mandi. Mungkin setelah mandi, pikiranku menjadi lebih baik dan siap memilih baju.

Akhirnya ku keluarkan beberapa baju dan kusebar diatas tempat tidur. Pikiranku lebih baik setelah mandi dan kini ku coba beberapa baju dan ku mulai menatap penampilanku didepan cermin.

3 Baju sudah ku coba, namun aku belum menemukan baju yang menurutku cocok. Aku berfikir, mungkin aku harus memakai baju yang cocok dipadukan dengan baju model apa saja dan warna apa saja.

Tapi apa ya. . . !

Mataku hanya tertuju pada T-shirt warna putih yang sedikit bergaris dibagian bawah. Ini lebih simple *jadi dong onppa* ,

'Baiklah Jinki kau harus pakai ini'

Kulihat ada yang kurang saat aku memakainya, memang sangat tidak pantas, makan malam seperti ini. Babo.

Ku putuskan untuk mengambil blazer berwarna coklat dan sedikit tebal,ku pakai blezer itu dan ku putuskan tidak menutupnya, jadi T-shirt putihku tetap terlihat. Dengan perpaduan jeans biru gelap, ku langkahkan kakiku ke depan cermin.

'Wow! You're so cool Jinki!'

Ku raih ponselkudan kunci motorku, kulihat jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih setengah jam. Kuputuskan untuk berangkat menjemput yeoja yang kucinta untuk makan malam.

Ready or Not ? *promosi lagu ya*

READYY. . .

Tiinn. . Tiiinn . . Tiinn

"Ne . . Sebentar. . Aku sedang mencari ponselku, tunggu saja disana!"

Suara teriakam itu kupastikan suara manis dari yeoja yang manis juga.

"NE!"

Tap. . Tap . . Tap

"Tae ?!"

Mataku sontak kaget dan terpana melihat seorang yeoja didepanku, bagai bidadari yang tersasar(?) di bumi. Sungguh cantik, dengan dress berwarna putih dan rambut yang terurai panjang , sangat cocok denganku. Mungkin kami memang ditakdirkan berjodoh dan bersama, namun belum waktunya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Apa ini benar kau Tae? Kau berbeda sekali, biasanya kau di sekolah tidak ada manis-manisnya,tapi . . Kenapa sekarang jadi . . . "

Belum selesai ku memberikan pernyataan, Taeyeon sudah naik ke atas motorku dan menepuk punggung ku, lumayan keras, tapi tak apa lah. Hari ini, atau lebih tepatnya malam ini, dia terlihat begitu cantik. Oh Tuhan, terimakasih kau telah mengirimkan seorang yeoja yang sangat ku cinta.

"Kau ingin membuatku kelaparan Jinki? Kajja!"

"Ne :-)"

Ku lajukan motorku menyusuri jalan yang cukup ramai, ku lihat dari spion, wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik walau dia sedikit cemberut.

Kami menuju sebuah rumah makan yang tidak terlalu besar, aku dan beberapa temanku sering kesini, bahkan dulu Taeyeon juga pernah ku ajak kemari, itu saat ulang tahunku.

KLEK!

Kubuka pintu rumah makan itu, terlihat cukup ramai dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memilih tempat didekat jendela, kami bisa melihat indahnya malam dengan bertabur bintang, itu lebih nyaman.

Setelah ku pesan makanan dan minuman tentunya. Akhirnya datang juga pesanan tersebut. Kulihat ada sedikit senyuman manis di wajah Taeyeon. Apa dia memang lapar? Ha! Terserah lah, tapi yang terpenting aku senang melihatnya tersenyum.

Itu membuat hatiku bahagia. Aku terus memandangi wajahnya, rasanya aku ingin waktu dihentikan sekarang. Jarang sekali . . Hmmm atau mungkin tidak pernah, aku berdua dengan Taeyeon di tempat yg senyaman ini dan suasana yg seperti ini, dan satu lagi, melihat Taeyeon yang begitu indah malam ini.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Dia menatapku, menatap lama dan kemudian tersenyum. Oh Tuhan ada apa denganku, dadaku terasa sesak,jantungku berdegup kencang, sama seperti pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Senyum itu, senyum yang sekian lama hilang , kini ada lagi dan senyuman itu untukku. Apa aku boleh pingsang?

Aku begitu bersyukur, sangat bersyukur. Aku berjanji apapun yang terjadi, walaupun dia tak menjadi milikku, aku akan tetap menjaganya dan akan melindunginya. Aku berjanji padamu , Taeyeon!

~Jinki POV end

Taeyeon POV

Kamu memahamiku lebih dari diriku sendiri

Ketika aku berada diujung keputus asaan

Melihatmu memiliki waktu yang lebih keras daripada aku

Membuatku menangis seperti anak kecil

Kali ini aku benar-benar merasakan hal yang bahagia. Yap. . Dan itu bersama Jinki. Mungkin perlahan aku mulai bisa menyukainya. Ku akui, malam ini aku merasa serasi dengannya. Dan dia juga terlihat tampan malam ini.

"Gomawo Jinki . ."

"Untuk apa Tae?"

"Untuk malam ini, kau membuatku senang dan aku tidak terlalu merasa kesepian. . "

"Memangnya kau sering kesepian, Tae? Dimana orang tuamu, kau kan juga ada seorang kakak"

Ku hanya terdiam. Memang aku terlihat menyedihkan saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi aku berkata apa adanya. Aku memang sangat kesepian, memang kadang-kadang hanya Jinki dan beberapa teman dekatku yang menjadi kebahagiaan untukku. Tapi itu saat disekolah. Sedangkan dirumah? Aku sendiri. Aku merasa sendiri walau setiap hari oppaku juga ada dirumah, namun ia juga sering pergi. Dan terlebih orang tuaku yang sekian lama belum pulang. Apa mereka bekerja tanpa mengingat kami? Setiap aku bertanya pada orang tuaku, 'untuk apa bekerja di luar negeri?' , jawabnya hanya simple, 'itu semua untuk kalian'. Membuatku bosan akan hal itu. Seharusnya mereka sering menengok kami setidaknya 1 atau 2 bulan sekali. Sedangkan kali ini, sudah 1 tahun mereka tidak pulang. Orang tua macam apa itu!

"Tae ?!"

"Ha?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kau ada masalah, kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu murung?"

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan? Benar! Aku begitu menyedihkan,selalu merasa kesepian. Mereka memang tidak pernah mengerti aku"

"Mereka?"

"Orang tuaku. . Emmm mungkin juga berlaku untuk oppaku. Orangtuaku jarang memberi kabar atau mungkin hampir tak pernah selama setaun ini. Kenapa harus bekerja sejauh itu?! Oppaku juga seperti anak tak terurus, hanya bisa pergi, pergi dan pergi. Membuatku bosan akan semua hal itu.!"

Tak kurasa setetes air mataku jatuh. Entah kenapa hatiku begitu sakit. Mungkinkah aku ditakdirkan begini,Tuhan. Aku butuh orang tuaku dan oppaku. Aku ingin kami berkumpul menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kenapa hanya Jinki yang peduli padaku? Yang selalu ada untukku, selalu menyayangiku walau aku mengabaikannya. Tuhan. . . beri aku jawaban atas semua ini. .

"Aku juga sendiri Tae . ."

"Tapi kau namja, kau lebih tegar daripada aku, seorang yeoja yang menyedihkan"

"Cobalah kau tegar Tae. Aku tau semua ini pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Jadi bersabarlah menghadapi semua ini"

Jinki yang awalnya duduk berhadapan denganku, kini ia berpindah disampingku. Ia menghapus air mataku yang menetes. Ia tersenyum padaku. Damai. Rasanya damai saat ia memberi sebuah senyuman untuk menyemangatiku. Dia menarik tubuhku, kini aku berada di dekapannya, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Sekujur tubuhku lemas, kurasakan hangat disaat malam yang dingin ini. Ada apa lagi denganku? Apa mungkin aku mulai menyukai seorang namja bernama LeeJinki ini? Kalaupun iya, aku tak kan menolaknya lagi. Mungkin kini hanya dia yang menjadi kekuatanku untuk tersenyum dan menjalani hari-hariku yang kurasa sepi dan menyedihkan ini.

"Teruskanlah makanmu, kau bilang tadi lapar. Cepat makan!:-)"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Hawa dingin mulai kurasa lagi. Baru kali ini aku merasa senyaman ini dengan orang lain. Baiklah! Kini akan ku teruskan makan ku, kan ku coba buang rasa sedihku tadi. Benar kata Jinki, aku harus Tegar!

~Taeyeon POV end

Jinki POV

Pagi ini aku sangat senang, ingin sekali aku bertemu secepatnya dengan Taeyeon. Apa dia sudah berangkat sekolah ya? Semoga saja sudah. Tapi untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya. Jangan-jangan nanti dia malah marah dan menyuruh ku pergi. Hah! Terserah lah, yang penting aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

"AAAAA. . . AWWW. . AWASS!. ."

Brukkk

Mendengar suara teriakan itu membuatku menoleh ke belakang, haaa . . . ternyata ada seorang yeoja ygng sedang berlari sangat kencang hingga menabrak tubuhku hingga aku dan tentunya yeoja itu , terjatuh.

"Aww. . . Jinki. . Bukannya aku sudah bilang awas, kenapa kau tak mendengarnya. . Aww"

"Mianhae. . Aku kurang memperhatikanmu. Sini kubantu berdiri"

"Emm aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Aku juga minta maaf Jinki. Aku tidak berhati hati"

"Sudahlah aku yang salah , aku salah tidak mendegarmu. Jadi aku akan membantumu :-)"

Ku angkat tubuh kecil yeoja itu, yap dia teman sekelasku. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku didepan sebuah ruang kelas, terlihat kakinya dan sikunya agak lecet(?).

"Tunggu disini, aku ambilkan obat"

"Aku bisa sendiri jinki, kau tak perlu mengambilkannya"

"Diamlah. Kau cerewet sekali"

Ku obati luka di kaki dan sikunya saat aku kembali dari UKS dengan membawa sebuah kotak obat. Tampak wajahnya sedikit kesakitan. Kutiup luka dibagian sikunya, agar sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Gomawo Jinki :-)"

"Cheonma. . . "

"Ternyata kau baik sekali orangnya. Tak salah aku menyukaimu "

Yeoja itu tiba-tiba memegang tanganku dan menatapku . Dan ia melepas genggamannya, dan mememang bahuku. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku. Ha? Apa yg akan dia lakukan? Apa dia akan menciumku? Apa tidak salah, seorang yeoja mencium seorang namja?

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu Lee JinKi"

"Apa yang kau lakukan . . "

Kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, hampir sedikit lagi ia menciumku. Aaaaaaa. . .

BRUUUKKKK!

Aku dan yeoja itu kaget dengan sebuah suara yang asalnya dari belakangku. Sebelum aku melihat arah suara itu. Sudah ada sebuah suara yang membuatku benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Jin ki"

Aku menoleh. Dan. . . Oh Tuhan, Taeyeon? Yeoja yang kucinta dan ialah hidupku, menangis untuk kedua kalinya dihadapanku. Apa ini gara-gara kejadian baru saja? Apa dia melihatnya? Apa dia cemburu? Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku sungguh bingung.

~Jinki POV end

Taeyeon POV

'Kira-kira dimana Jinki ya? Aku sudah membawakannya kotak makanan berisi roti yang kubuat tadi pagi. Semoga dia suka'

DEG

Bruuukkkk!

Kotak makanan yang kubawa terjatuk seketika setelak mataku sontak kaget dengan melihat suatu kejadian dimana seorang namja yang mulai kusuka atau sudah kucinta hampir berciuman dengan seorang yeoja. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menangis? Yah, hanya itu. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa ku ucap selain menyebut namanya.

"Jin ki"

Dia menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya. Dia dan yeoja itu hanya diam. Ku putuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Aku berlari entah kemana. Aku benar-benar sedih, hatiku sangat terpukul. Baru saja aku mencintainya, kenapa sudah jadi seperti ini?.

Ternyata aku sampai dihalaman belakang sekolah. Sebuah hamparan rumput yang lumayan luas dan mungkin sepi, membuatku leluasa menangis. Namun. . .

Tapp. . Tapp. . Tapp

"Tae. . Aku. ."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah"

"Tapi kau. . ."

"Ne, aku menangis. Aku memang mudah menangis"

Dia memegang bahuku dan memutar badan ku kehadapannya. Kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti? Dia menatapku. Membuat jantunku berdegup.

"Akan ku jelaskan, ak. . ."

"Tidak! Tidak ada yg harus dijelaskan. Aku tidak apa apa Jinki. ."

"Dengarkan aku Taeyeon! Aku hanya menolong yeoja itu. Dia terjatuh ,kaki dan sikunya terluka. ."

"Tapi ken. ."

"Kenapa dia mau menciumku? Itu yang mau kau tanyakan? Dia menyukaiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan aku tidak suka berlaku kasar pada yeoja. Aku sudah menegurnya. Tapi untung kau datang, jadi semua berhenti"

"..."

"Percayalah padaku. Hey? Lihatlah aku Tae!"

Ia mengangkat kepalaku. Menatapku dan menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipiku. Dengan bodohnya aku masih menangis. Baiklah! Kini aku memang mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Hanya dia yang kini ku miliki. Dia hanya untukku.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Mianhae"

Dia menarik tubuhku ke dadanya. Mendekapku saat aku masih dengan bodohnya menangis. Aku memang cemburu pada yeoja itu, karena aku mencintai Jinki.

"Kau mencintaiku kan Tae?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jujurlah, tak mungkin kau begini"

"Aku..."

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia dan tersenyum. Aku tak kan membuatmu menangis lagi. Berada disisiku Tae? Kau mau?"

"Ne. ."

"Jeongmal?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Jujur air mataku masih mengalir namun ini air mata bahagia. Karena kini aku telah memiliki kekasih, yaitu Lee Jinki.

"Saranghae Jinki" Kupeluk tubuhnya itu dan ia pun membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

"Nado Tae"

Ia mengangkat kepalaku dan mencium keningku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya.

Ini dia kebahagiaan, yang datang tanpa kusadari yang membuatku seketika menjadi bahagia. Mengubah sedih menjadi senang dan semua itu karenamu Lee Jinki.

Gomawo. .

Saranghaeyo Jinki. .

~Taeyeon POV end

Pada akhir hubungan yang sangat panjang ini.

Tidak tahu kemana tujuan kita pada akhirnya.

Kami banyak belajar satu sama lain.

Jinki POV

Kamu tidak akan terlupakan dalam hatiku.

Kamu akan tetap dimataku dengan senyumanmu.

"Ayo kita kembali kedalam. Kita lanjutkan aktifitas kita"

Ku raih tangan Taeyeon dan kita berjalan menuju kedalam sekolah.

Penantianku ini ternyata berakhir bahagia. Terimakasih tuhan. Kini kau tak hanya menciptakan seorang yeoja yang kucinta tapi seorang yeoja yg menjadi milikku yang mencintaiku dan yang parti seorang yeoja yg sangat kucinta.

The End

Yaaaa akhirnya selesai... Ini FF pertama ku ... Kalo jelek harap maklum... Baru belajar juga :D

Jangan lupa RCL


End file.
